1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to online sessions, and more specifically, to tracking, correlating, and processing online sessions.
2. Background
In typical online sessions, such as game applications, players may interact and communicate with partners and other online game users and virtual worlds during the online experience. The effectiveness of the experience can be important to the user, who may have many choices of online sessions, such as games and other activities.
For example, an individual wishing to play an online game needs to find a game that is going on at a time that is convenient for the individual to play. That is, there are only limited times in an individual's schedule that he/she can devote to game play. Further, if the individual wants to play the online game with friends or associates, then a time that is convenient for all of the players needs to be found. Coordinating the schedules of multiple game players can be difficult and lead to frustration of the players. For example, if an individual decides during the day that he/she would like to play a game that evening, then the individual needs to contact the other players and suggest a time to play the game. As the other players check their schedules, it is likely that there will be conflicts and some of the players will request that the game be played at a different time. This process will lead to multiple text messages, or emails, or the like, for the players to try and find a time that will accommodate all of the players. This scheduling can be very frustrating for the players.
Thus, there is a need for improving tracking, correlating, and processing online sessions.